


Signet

by ixiepixie



Series: Fics From The Notebook Graveyard [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Diet Angst 0 Calories and twice the sugar, Light Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: Arthur is alone. He always will be, won't he?
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Fics From The Notebook Graveyard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548838
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Signet

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I was cleaning my massive collection of used notebooks and sketchbooks and this little drabble caught my eye. I don't remember when it was made, as I'm a dummy that doesn't put dates on anything, BUT I know it's from sometime between 2012 and 2015. (I guessed 2012 as a start date because it's written in my current events notebook from high school)
> 
> I think arthurjones93 (my roommate) is also responsible for part of it, as bits and pieces of the handwriting were not my own.
> 
> I have edited it here and there, but the main story is unchanged from the original short in my notebook, so uh, enjoy!

There once lived a man in England who had no friends. His house was deep in the forest, a shadow of its former glory as it lay in shambles. The staff had long since abandoned him, his only memories of his former life of luxury being the clothes on his back, and his signet ring. The final heirloom of the lost Kirkland line. Arthur Kirkland, left alone and miserable, accepted his fate.

Even after the fall of the noble house, he stayed behind, wallowing in the ruins of past glories. Day after day, he roamed the decrepit halls, reliving memories as if they had been just yesterday. Occasionally, someone would venture out to his ruined estate, but every visitor was met with disdain, and would inevitably run away when he gave chase.

It was no wonder he hadn't any friends.

One day, a young man wandered in the front gate, his smile an affront to Arthur's miserable condition. His blue eyes shining and blonde hair bobbing in the wind, Arthur felt apprehension rise in his gut. How dare this lad look so happy in his presence. Doing the same as he did with all the others, Arthur tried to chase this man off of his property. Unlike all of them, however, the young lad stood his ground, smile gentler than before as he took a seat upon a ruined chair.

Arthur looked at him as if he were mad, but the damned smile persisted.

"Hi there." The young wanderer spoke, eyes sparkling with an eagerness to converse.

Scrunching his brows in utter confusion, Arthur took a step back. "Why won't you leave?"

In a way, the fact that this man stayed both intrigued and frustrated him. What was he up to, smiling like he hadn't a care in the world? The more Arthur pondered it, the more irritated he became. Why wouldn't this man run like the others had?

The young lad's smile only widened as he responded, "Why won't YOU leave?"

That caught Arthur off guard, and he took another step back. Why did he stay? "Because I have nothing left..."

It was true, nothing remained of his home, his wealth, his family line. All of it was gone except for him, and he was terrified of letting all those memories slip away from him. Of being erased from the annals of history forever, no legacy to live on without him. It was just him, and this signet ring on his finger.

Tapping his chin, the lad gave a hum of thought. "Isn't that a good reason to leave?"

Did he not understand what would happen if Arthur left? He would be on the streets, lost and alone, nowhere to call home anymore. The thought terrified him to no end, and was enough to keep him here for all eternity if he had to. He had to remain. This place was nothing without him.

He couldn't ever leave, could he?

Arthur felt a sigh escape his lips as he took a seat near his strange companion. The wind rustled through the trees, whistling through the remnants of this broken estate. The sound was eerie, as if the decaying house were giving a shuddering last breath.

A hand was soon in front of Arthur's nose, the head it was attached to still smiling as he spoke, "Would you like to come with me?"

Hesitant, Arthur glanced to the outstretched hand, then his home. "...where?"

Chuckling, the mysterious lad took a step closer, his hair taking on an ethereal glow in the sunlight that filtered through the broken pieces of Arthur's home. A warm hand slid into Arthur's cold one, and a sense of ease washed over him.

"Let's go home."

As he stepped closer, Arthur could make out a faint ring of pure light around the lad's head, his white clothes rustling in a strong gust of wind. 

"You don't have to be alone anymore."

A pair of shimmery white wings encased them both, the young lad soon had Arthur enveloped in his arms, whispering to him as they lifted into the air. He felt breathless from the sudden wave of warmth.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore, Arthur... you just need to let go."

Tears welled up in Arthur's eyes, so many emotions overtaking him at once. One word was whispered over an over in his mind.

"Please."

The wind whistled once more, the remainder of the estate collapsing from the force, as if the one thing holding it together all these years had finally given in. Something glinted in the sunlight on the steps leading to what remained of the front porch.

A lone ring lay on the stones, an image of a single rose encased in feathers on its flat front.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you'd like me to reveal more of my dark hidden past writing, please comment below and I'll see if I can dig up another with a cohesive enough plot that isn't a total crackfic ...or something else embarrassing.


End file.
